Just Like Runaways
by MidnightIsCalling
Summary: Gale and Katniss reunite in the woods after the 74th Hunger Games, pain somehow replaced by happiness. Lame summary, just read. Lemony.


I normally don't do much Katniss x Gale shipping. I consider them a "viable" couple, but I just never get around to it. But now I am.

A/N: If you are looking for really physically detailed lemon, then you won't find it here, because I write from an emotional and sentimental standpoint, not a physical.

Song inspiration(s) from Matt Kearney's "Runaway" (Soul Surfer soundtrack) and "The Cave" for the THG score, by James Newton Howard.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I wish I did. Dang it.

Katniss's POV  
_Gale's POV_

* * *

I watched Gale shuffle down the path in the rocky woods, the woods that we shared. He looks at me with a smile, keeping his grey eyes on me as I watch him come to me, while I am sitting on a patch of moss, surrounded by berries, leaves, and sunlight. For just a second, I see him stand still, almost caught off guard. I look around me, behind me, and then on my abdomen. "What?"

He shakes his head, coming towards me and now standing just a foot away from me. He drops his bow and arrow to lay beside mine, and throwing the game bag on top of them. I stand up to meet him, and we embrace, this being the first time we see each other since the Games. I start shaking, knowing what is going to come next. But I am caught off guard.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale says gently, fiddling with my braid, looking into my eyes.

"Hi Gale," I reply back quietly. Very soon do tears start rolling down my face, so relieved yet so afraid to see my best friend again.

Gales looks down at me, taking his fingers and wiping the tears away. Not soon after are they replaced by fresh tears. They are flowing from my eyes at an unreasonable, scary rate, and I see no reason to hold them back. With Gale can I really be myself. With Gale in the woods, apparently, only do I smile. Gale quickly embraces me again, rubbing my back and humming the District 12 lullaby to me as I cry.

He releases me, and I feel vulnerable with all the open space around me. He cups my face with his hand, and gently places his lips on mine. It is tender, comforting, safe. But then there's urgency, passion, and fire beneth it. He moans, gasping for air, and I let out what I could probably call a whimper. I've never felt this... energized with him before. I put a hand on his chest and his shoulders as we kiss, and I can feel one of his hands on the back of my neck, and another slowly traveling down my body.

I gasp and let go of Gale's lips as I feel his hand travel to my thigh. He takes it off immediately, but I contemplate what he means.

Very simply, but desperately, he says, "I love you, Katniss. I want you to be mine."

"I love you, too, Gale," I reply. His hand reluctantly touches my thigh again, and I somehwat lean into his touch. I know what he's suggesting... and I... I want it badly, too.

He's choking on tears, perhaps, but his voice cracks when he tells me, "Katniss, I love you. I want to make love to you."

I nod, wanting it as well. My body is shaking, tears streaming down both of our faces. My underside suddenly becomes very wanting of Gale's presence, and I can imagine his as well.

_The need for Katniss is overwhelming. She is beautiful, firey, perfect in every way. I want nothing more than for her to be happy, for me and her to become one. I crave her touch, her voice, her kisses, and now, her body. __My body is reacting normally, of course, my manhood making itself known in my hunting pants._

_I look at Katniss, who is frozen in place, and I arm my arms around her, laying her down on the soft bed of moss. She doesn't object in any way. Trees and thick foliage cover us, and I know that we will be safe here. There is nothing more in the world that I want right now. Only Katniss._

_She's breathing quickly, gasping, looking me straight in the eyes as I brush my hand over her hunting jacket, unzipping it. I proceed, with shuddering from both of us, to remove her shirt, boots, socks, and eventually, her bra._

_Her full, rosy breasts fall out of the soft cups. I can't help myself when I brush my hand over her chest. I haven't seen anything so beautiful, at least, not in a long time. As I put my face down to them, to capture the softness of them, her hand travel to my chest, covered by a jacket and simple shirt. I allow her to take them both off and she throws them aside. _

_As I nuzzle her soft breasts, she fiddles with my belt and my pants. I bring a hand behind her neck as she takes off my pants, leaving only my boxers, which are soaked with my warmth. Despite her never doing this (and I'm sure of that), she doesn't seem affected, and I conversly try to undo her pants as she slides my boxers down my legs. She doesn't object to my advances, and within a minute, we're both naked in front of each other._

_She curls up, obviously nervous about being naked in front of me. I make soothing hushing noises, slowly bringing my hands around her limbs, guiding her to unwrap her limbs from around her body. All I can muster up right now is, "You're beautiful." And it's true. Her curves, muscle, chest, face, all absolutely beautiful, and she has no idea. Not even a clue. I can't stop myself when I keep repeating "you're beautiful", kissing her full on the mouth, groaning. _

I look at my companion, falling to pieces yet becoming as strong as iron when he looks over me, feeling ever section of my body he can reach. My face, arms, abdomen, and my thighs. His manhood meets the soft space in between my legs, tense and begging for his presence inside me. I am afraid, as I know enough that this will be painful, and that I can never re-claim my virginity once this is done. But I don't regret it, not for a second.

With a few rough thrusts and pushes of his hips, he's inside me; I scream and wince in pain, taking in his considerably large manhood, trying to make the pain go away. But he shushes me, stroking my face and pulling his fingers through my hair. I relax, the feeling of the space between my legs being filled being new but pleasureable. And all of a sudden, the pain melts away, becoming a feeling of tense, agonizing pleasure.

Gale can see my facial expressions, feel the relaxing of my body, and with a last stroke of his fingers running off of my thighs, he starts thrusting quickly, in and out, riding up against me. I whine and whimper in both pain and pleasure, and he does the same. I smile, seeing my Gale so happy.

Gale screeches, groans, and lets out a gut-wrenching yell as he lets nature do what it's meant to do with this act, the intensity dying down some, his hips bucking every few seconds. We live in a moment of peace, just our heavy breaths present in the calm forest. He lowers himself down so his face is tucked into the nook of my neck. I raise my hand and rub his back, stroke his head and neck. I plant a kiss on his cheek and his lips, not in any care of what might be happening elsewhere in the world right now.

"Thank you," I say, my voice breaking softly as he finishes inside me. "I love you, Gale."

_As I collapse beside her, I give her a gentle kiss, trying to process what we've just done. But I couldn't concentrate. We were both... free. We were both one being, yet two separate beings at the same time. We were nor restricted, not holding anything back. Like runaways. No cares, responsibilites, all severed from their creator, non-existant._

_I think about how I nearly lost her, how I would be if she died in the arena. How I couldn't have lived, couldn't have done this without her being here. How I'd never feel her like this if she died. I have a sudden appreciation for her. Her fiery, stubborn personality, her beautiful body, just... her._

_I cannot be happier anywhere else than being here with Katniss. Words cannot describe my emotions, but I settle with a simple, "I love you, Katniss."_

* * *

My first Katniss x Gale fic, and a lemon on top of that. The writing was a bit more (physically) descriptive than I'm used to, but nonetheless it's less physically detailed than other lemons. It seems kind of rushed as well, something I find with a lot of my oneshot, and stories in general. Reviews, please?


End file.
